Wrong
by Buckety DW
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be in Gryffindor. I wasn't supposed to make friends with my parent's enemies. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my boyfriend's enemy. And I wasn't supposed to let anyone find out about my secret. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to find out about my secret. But I did. And now everything is all wrong. {Might be rated M later, not sure just yet}
1. Chapter 1: Wrong

**A/N My first Harry Potter fan fiction, so please give me ****constructive**** criticism! Comment please!**

* * *

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe the sorting hat got it wrong. I was a misfit, an outcast in Gryffindor. It was painfully obvious, too. I knew as soon as I took a seat at the table that I didn't belong. Everyone was, for the most part, nice. I wasn't like that at all. I was a bit rude, sarcastic, witty, and maybe a little selfish, not that I would admit that to anyone. I run in a family of Slytherins, so not only did I not fit in, I was a disappointment. My first day was hell, no one talked to me until that ginger at lunch.

"Hello there!" He scoot over a seat so he was directly across from me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey." I said, brushing him off. But he didn't seem to get it.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He held a hand out, but I ignored it. I wasn't really on for shaking hands. It just seemed too formal for me. Reminded me of all the lavish parties my parents used to throw, and I had to shake hands with all the guests.

"Josephine. But don't call me that. It's Jo." The food disappeared from the table and was replaced by desserts. Ron snatched a small pie right away, but I decided it would be best to skip dessert. I took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Okay, Jo!" He said, mouth full. A girl moved down next to him to talk to me.

"Don't mind him," she smiled, "he never stops eating!" I returned the smile and nodded. "I'm Hermione." She held out her hand, which I ignored. When she realized I wasn't going to shake it, she put it down.

"Jo. And I don't shake hands." I told her, not bothering to sound polite. She nodded slowly, as if trying to analyze if she could break me. Apparently she decided she could because she continued.

"This is Harry." She reached across the table and tugged on a boy's robes. He turned and I immediately recognized him as Harry Potter, the "Chosen One". He was all over the newspapers, and I imagined him to be quite full of himself. But I smiled and nodded anyway. I do a lot of nodding.

"Jo." I introduced myself.

"Harry..." He stopped, realizing Hermione already told me his name.

"I know who you are. Really, who doesn't?" I joked. Ron chuckled a bit and continued eating. At least he didn't take me for rude. A lot of people do. And a lot of the time I am.

"You're new, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." It wasn't obvious?

"So why start so late?" I winced. I was really hoping they wouldn't ask me that. I thought of some vague ways to put it.

"Um, well, let's just say my parents did't really like the idea of me going to Hogwarts until I was older." I wasn't really lying. My parents actually hated Hogwarts. They went there when they were young. In their opinion, Dumbledore was a daft old man who favored Gryffindor house over anything. Oh, the letter I was going to get once they found out I wasn't Slytherin, too. Being the only child, all expectations were on me. Well, I'm actually not the only child. I have an older brother, Kael. But he was sent to Azkaban when I was seven. My parents never speak of him nor consider him their child. So anything he was supposed to do was tossed on me. Fun.

"So, what class do you have next?" Hermione asked me, I guess seeing my parents were a delicate topic. I mentally thanked her for that one.

"Potions, you?" I didn't mention it was advanced potions since I was usually really good at it.

"Charms." Harry said, "Oh, and a tip, crush it, don't cut it." I had no idea what he was talking about so I looked to Hermione.

"Charms." She frowned. "Well, maybe you'll meet someone new?"

"Maybe." I gave a short smile than stood up at the bell. Honestly I didn't want to go to Potions, or any class, for that matter, but it was the first day. I wasn't going to skive off class on the first day. I walked in a bit late, but Professor Slughorn was, fortunately, forgiving seeing it was my first day at this school. I grabbed a book and took a seat.

"We'll be making Draught of Living Dead. Follow the instructions in your books." I headed to a caldron next to a dark-skinned Slytherin boy. I found the page and attempted to cut an ingredient. It bounced out of my grip. I frowned and grabbed it again, holding it firmly between my fingers. Then I remembered. _Crush it, don't cut it._ I turned my knife sideways and smashed the Sophophorus bean. The Slytherin boy's bean jumped over to my area and he gave me an apologetic look until he saw my robe seal. Damn Gryffindor seal. Maybe everyone could get along if they didn't know which house you were from by your uniform. I watched him struggle with the bean and cleared my throat so he would listen.

"Crush it. With the side of the knife." I muttered under my breath. He looked at me, clearly confused as to why I was helping him, but brushed it off and followed my advice. I tried to hide a smug smile that was itching at my lips and finished my potion. Mine was one of the best, so was the Slytherin boy's potion.

Next was my break period, so I paced around, lost. I originally went searching for a place to sleep, as I was really tired, and ended up stuck somewhere on the seventh floor. I opened door after door, looking for anything familiar, and stumbled upon a room. A great big room. Full of mattresses. I jumped around on them a bit before collapsing on a huge one in the middle and smothering myself in the lavender duvet. I pushed my strawberry hair out of my face and smiled. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Enjoying yourself?" A sarcastic voice mocked. I sat up to face a blonde boy in the doorway.

"I got lost. What's your excuse?" I snapped.

"Lost? What are you, a first year?" He smirked. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"No, but it is my first day. Who're you?"

"Draco Malfoy." He said it proudly, as if I should humble at his presence. "And what about yours?"

"Josephine. But call me that and I'll hex you without mercy. I go by Jo. Jo Dorain." He raised an eyebrow at my last part and the smirk grew.

"Wait, Dorain?" He snickered, "My father knows your family. You're a Slytherin family... But you're a Gryffindor.. Ha! You're a disgrace to your heritage." I balled my fists at my sides.

"And I know who you are. Who doesn't? Your father is a filthy, lying, Death Eater! And you, you're his pathetic little son who could never live up to daddy's expectations." I shot back. I knew I struck a nerve this time. He looked like he was about to kill me. And I could dare him to try. I was an experienced witch, and my parents told me all I needed to know about dueling.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" He pulled his wand out. I did the same.

"Go ahead and try it, Malfoy. Just remember who taught me what I know." He tensed, and lowered his wand. "That's what I thought."

"I just don't need to draw attention to myself." He scowled, "Besides, you probably don't even take after your father, being a disappointment to your family." I put my wand away before I ended up cursing him.

"At least I'm no disgrace." I muttered, shoving past him and out the door.

"Being a Gryffindor is disgrace enough." I heard him shoot back, but refrained from getting into another argument. Instead I headed off to my defense against the dark arts class, which McGonagall suggested I take even though it wasn't really required this year. I entered the classroom and smiled when I saw the teacher. Professor Snape returned the smile with a barely noticeable -and I mean hard to see even if you're looking for it- smile of his own. But upon noticing my Gryffindor seal he frowned and eyed me carefully. I pursed my lips, knowing he disapproved and nervous that he would most likely tell my parents.

As I attempted to listen to him drone on about how to defend yourself against a wraith, I could feel myself begin to fall asleep. I was jerked out of my slumber when a ruler hit my desk, hard. I looked apologetically at Snape, his face annoyed as usual.

"Miss Dorain, since you find it so difficult to listen during my class, I'll see you after." I nodded. I figured I wasn't in any real trouble, so I wasn't worried.

At the end of class, everyone filtered out while I made my way to Professor Snape's office.

"Still very inattentive, as usual, Josephine." He scolded. I tried to act serious.

"Sorry, Uncle Severus." A smile tugged at my lips. But he wasn't amused. Then again, he never was. He was my favorite/only uncle, my mother's brother. He and my father taught me how to control my magic at a very young age, so naturally I was very good at it. "So why are you in this class, I thought you taught potions?"

"I did until this year. Certain events occurred and I was reinstated to this position."

"Oh, okay."

"Gryffindor?" He questioned. I looked away, any trace of a smile disappearing.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I think maybe the sorting hat got it wrong. You know better than anyone that I belong in Slytherin."

"Yes.." He thought about it for a minute, "Well, get to your class. And don't dawdle."

"Alright." I nodded. "Bye, Uncle Severus." I left the office and the classroom, then almost immediately running into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked as if they had been waiting for me.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I was a bit confused. Why would they think anything was wrong? I was held back after class, not locked up in a cavern full of spiders.

"Well, we heard Snape wanted to see you after class." Ron told me. I could barely refrain from laughing. I knew my uncle was a bit strict and sometimes slightly scary, but far from causing danger to a student. Especially his own niece. But they didn't need to know that bit.

"Oh, it was just about catching up on work I missed over the years." I lied. They seemed to buy it, though.

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled, "Want to head to dinner with us?" I shrugged and followed them. Not like I knew where I was going, anyway. So I'm a Gryffindor. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

It was only a month after my initial arrival when the crazy started happening. It was also Harry and I's one week anniversary. Yes, Harry Potter. 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'The Chosen One'. I didn't care too much for titles like that, though. But they seemed to make Harry happy -maybe even a bit cocky- so I didn't let it bother me. During this time I also developed a hatred for one Draco Malfoy. Fortunately, he never told anyone about my Slytherin heritage, although he would mutter "bitch" or "disgrace" under his breath whenever I walked past, which I would return with an insult of my own.

Dean Thomas was quickly my best friend; he treated me like a little sister. He was so sweet and protective, it was almost like we were dating, with how much we were together.

Hermione and I became very close, too, as she was the only other girl in our little group besides Ginny. I made an enemy of Pansy Parkinson soon, when I called her a washed up, dirty little git after she attempted to trip me in Charms. I didn't give up on attempting to be friendly to the boy in my Potions class -whose name I discovered was Blaise- even after I found out he was one of Draco's closest friends. We were mostly neutral towards each other, but I was still hoping for a hopeless friendship.

I guess the drama of the day began at breakfast. I sat at Gryffindor table, eating my food and glaring across the Great Hall at Malfoy. This wasn't unusual, it was really more of a daily routine for us. But my attention quickly turned elsewhere when Harry arrived late. His hair was mussed up and he was straightening out his vest nervously.

"Hey babe," I greeted, giving him a peck on the cheek, "wake up late?" The question was simple enough, the answer, not so much.

"Um, yeah, um.. late. I slept in _real_ late. Yeah." He stuttered. I nodded slowly. Because that wasn't suspicious at all. I shrugged it off and continued my glaring-fest with Malfoy, whose eyes, I guessed, haven't left me

"Why do you do that?" Hermione asked. My stare never left the blonde git across the room.

"Do what?" I asked, genuinely unaware of what she was talking about.

"_That._ Stare at Malfoy. It's kind of weird."

"I'm not _staring,_" I corrected, "I'm _glaring_. And I only do it because he starts it." I could see Hermione roll her eyes in my peripheral.

"Yeah, and he probably thinks you start it, point is, you both need to stop." She preached. I looked at her and stuck out my tongue like a child. She shook her head disapprovingly, but a smile played across her lips.

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically, shooting Draco one more death glare before refocusing on my friends. After a bit, I stood up to leave, only to run smack into Pansy in the doorway. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Parkinson, I thought I smelled fish." I looked over her messy appearance, "And might I say you look especially horrendous today." She glared at me.

"You want horrendous? Look in a mirror." She snickered. I raised my eyebrows.

"So I guess we're going back to elementary school comebacks, eh Parkinson? Well in that case, why don't _you_ look in a mirror." I mocked. She was about to pull out her wand, but I was quicker. "Ah ah ah.. You better watch what you do or you might end up with your tongue glued to the roof of your mouth. That way I couldn't hear you whine about it, either." She slowly put away her wand, but I kept mine out. Smirk on my face, I shoved past her and headed down the empty halls.

I looked down while I walked, completely ignoring my surroundings. That probably why I hit something. With my luck, I expected to look up into a person, but instead there was just a wall. I laughed to myself and began to turn around and walk normally, but instead a pair of strong arms held me to the wall. I assumed it was a boy based on their arm strength. The pressure on my back forbid me to see my attacker's face, but I inhaled a strong scent of cinnamon or spices. A smell that I vaguely recognized.

"Get off!" I shouted, and a hand clamped over my mouth in response.

"Shush it!" A masked voice hissed. "I'm just here to tell you something. Your oh-so-perfect boyfriend isn't what he seems." He chuckled darkly, "Why do you think Parkinson came in late all ruffled up like that? And Potty h- Potter- was late too." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Parkinson probably just came back from one of her slutty flings with Malfoy." I sneered. He pressed a bit harder.

"Just keep it in mind." He whispered a spell and I froze, unable to move as his footsteps travelled further and further from me. I was released and immediately ran toward the direction the person went. No luck. But I was left wondering if they were telling the truth about Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

I dropped onto my bed and sighed, slowly drifting out of consciousness and into a dream:

_A little girl ran across a beautiful field. Little purple flowers were scattered between patches of healthy green grass. The girl stopped, letting the cool breeze blow her orange sundress and white-blonde hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. The grass tickled her bare feet and ankles. She peeked over at her giant house, where, in the distance, a man and a woman seemed to be arguing. The girl looked down at a flower, attempting to ignore the sounds of shouting that began to drift in her direction. She wasn't able to make out any of the words, but whatever they were saying must have been extremely important. At the sound of her name between the arguing, the girl silently moved closer to hear._

_"If we don't abandon the death eaters' stupid plan to bring HIM back, then what will become of our daughter?!" The woman yelled._

_"What will become of her if we _do_ abandon the project and he _does_ come back? We'll be punished and most likely her as well. If we don't go along with this than she'll pay for our mistakes." The man said, calming down a bit. The girl's mother began to sob, and her father pulled her close and whispered something inaudible to the distant girl. Knowing the fight had ended, the girl sat herself down and picked at the grass. Upon seeing a dying flower, she frowned and reached for it. As her hand grew near, the flower sprung back to life. The girl smiled and crossed her legs, forgetting her parent's strange conversation, just being one with the world._

I woke up tired and confused. I knew that was more than a dream -it was a memory that I now understood. I picked myself up off my bed, checking the time.

9:00.

I was late for class! I jumped out of bed and headed for the showers, then noticed something that surprised me even more than my waking up late. A large lump lay in Hermione's bed. I shook my friend awake, shouting she was late. Hermione was never late! After earning a shush from some other girls in the dormitory and from Hermione, I suddenly realized that it was Saturday. There weren't any classes on Saturday. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I took a shower and dressed in a transparent black button up with a white camisole underneath and a ruffled skirt. I brushed my blonde curls and considered straightening them like I used to, but decided against it.

Part of me was very curious about the memory from my sleep. It confused me. How come I don't remember that moment? Shouldn't I _remember_ my memories? I walked the hallways until I reached the wall that revealed my own secret sanctuary. I paced back and forth in front of the wall until a large door showed itself to me.

I pushed open the door, surprised to see a cluttered room instead of my fluff little hang-out. An_ extremely_ cluttered room. There was stuff everywhere, chairs piled upon chairs, mountains of.. stuff. It was mostly furniture, but other random items were scattered around as well. Upon hearing a voice, I ventured further into the maze of household things. I don't know why I was surprised when I saw the unmistakable platinum blonde head of hair. He was looking for something, and seemed quite frustrated, so I assumed he was having trouble finding it. As I tiptoed closer, the smell of cinnamon and spice invaded my nostrils.

"It was _you_! I shouted, no longer bothering to be stealthy. His head whipped around, smirking when he saw me.

"Spying on me, Dorain? Do I smell a crush?" I flushed bright red, but not in embarrassment, in anger.

"No way in hell, but do you know what _I_ smell?" I didn't let him answer, "Spices, thats what! The same smell from my mysterious attacker in the hallway yesterday. It was _you_! What were you trying to do, huh? Break us up?" He laughed.

"I could give a shit less whether or not you're a blood traitor, dating him. I just thought you should know you're so undesirable that even Potter cheated on you!"

It was the last I could take. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his chest. "Rictusem-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Draco stopped me. I sneered at him in response.

"Why not? You're gonna run and tell daddy? Oh wait," I smirked, "He's in Azkaban." This time I knew I struck a nerve.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I might do something I regret." He said, taking a step towards me so my wand pressed into his chest. He expression was completely serious, but for once I didn't care.

"You won't do shit, Malfoy," I spat, "because you're just a coward who tries too hard to impress his death eater father. So tell me. What is it that you'll do?" In an instant he pushed my wand hand out of the way, pushed me up against the back of a chair and kissed me. At that moment my mind and my body got into a screaming match. My mind told me to get him the hell off me, whilst my body begged for more. Evidentially, my body won and took control of the situation, kissing back and running my fingers through Draco's hair. Eventually I needed air, so I pulled back.

"That. That's what I'll do." He breathed. The thought crossed my mind that this was all a game to him. I was nothing special. Then I remembered Harry. But before I could yell, I heard the door to the Room of Requirement open. Draco must have heard it, too, because he pulled me into a little space in between some furniture. Wait- since when do I call him Draco? Since he kissed me, I geuss. No, he's Malfoy. _Malfoy_ pressed a finger to his lips and peeked out of the crack. I could see too, but only a little bit. I almost gasped when I saw Harry, looking about left and right like a criminal.

I had to cover my mouth when the next person came into view. A smug expression and slutty clothes- Pansy Parkinson.

**A/N So sorry if things are going too fast for you, I tend to get straight to the point. Its gonna slow down soon.**

**So what do ya think? Is it all a misunderstanding? Hmmmmm I'll keep you wondering!**

**Comment what you think! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**A/N sorry it's short!**

* * *

I nearly gagged at the sight. Malfoy was right. They were going behind my back. But it didn't make sense. I was pretty positive Parkinson was incapable of love, so the only reason for her is to get at me, but Harry? Why would he do anything like this? I had no idea.

I watched in shock as Parkinson and Harry proceeded to make out. This time I did gag. I looked to Malfoy, who looked like he was going to throw up as well.

"Not a sight I wanted to see today." He whispered. I nodded in agreement, a disgusted expression stuck on my face. I couldn't believe that I have _kissed_ those lips. The same ones Parkinson may have been slobbering over only moments before. I heard heavy breathing and I forced myself to look over to them again.

"So when are you going to tell me what Malfoy is up to?" Harry asked. I balled up my fists. He cared more about proving Malfoy a death eater than our damn relationship. I would've walked out there and punched him, but I knew that was what Parkinson would want, so I decided to wait until later. But I swore next time I saw him I'd murder that boy. It doesn't matter if he's supposed to kill Voldemort. I'll kill that bastard, too.

"I will tomorrow, I _promise_, Harry-kins." Parkinson pouted. If she thought biting her lip made her look cute, she was dead wrong.

"Ugh, fine." Harry looked away in disappointment, his eyes grazing over Draco and I's hiding place. I stiffened, praying he didn't see us. We got lucky. He didn't even double-take.

"Please don't be mad!" Pug-face whined, rubbing her boobs on my boyfriend.

"I'm not." He lied, bringing his attention back to her. He sighed, "Just make sure you don't lose him tonight, okay?" She nodded and smiled in a way that was sickly sweet, even fake. But apparently Harry was too dumb to notice how stupidly phony the smile was.

They left the room and I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. It was then I realized how painfully close I was to Malfoy in the little hideaway. I forced myself out, smashing Malfoy's face in the process.

"I don't have time for you," I spat, "I have a "Chosen One" to murder." The blonde chuckled in a way that said "you're stupid". I turned back to him. "_What?_"

"Look, as much as I hate Potter, your plan is really shitty." He smirked.

"Oh? And do you have a better one?" I countered. By the look on his face I could tell he did.

"I'm surprised you haven't thought about it yet." He snickered. "Maybe you're more ignorant than I thought." I balled my fists at my sides.

"Yeah, well enlighten me, Drakey." I snapped, using an annoying nickname.

"Alright, _Josephine_." I had to use all of my willpower not to kill him right there. "You heard Potter, didn't you? Pansy is following me tonight."

"Your point?" I pressed, wanting him to get to the point before I got sent to Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse, if not the Killing Curse, on him. If that happened there was a chance I might get roomed with his father, who would either kill me or congratulate me. I'd hope for the latter.

"What if Potter got some information he wasn't expecting?" Upon seeing my clueless expression, he continued, "Come on, Dorain, you have to have at least some Slytherin in you. _Think_." My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh."

"Geez. For being you, you sure are naïve as fuck." He smirked. I glared at him. It was a brilliant plan, mind you. It would get back and Harry, and Parkinson's plan would backfire, too. I nodded.

I couldn't believe it.

I was in alliance with Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Shit

**A/N sorry it's so short! I'm already working on the next chapter. Also sorry if I maybe screwed up Jo's personality? Just understand she's pissed off.**

It was almost time to go. I wasn't sure why I was so jittery and nervous, it's not like this was anything more than revenge. Sweet revenge. All day I had been pondering the loose ends or any problems. Shame wasn't a problem; I figured Harry wouldn't tell the other Gryffindor about what he found out, for fear of shaming himself, and neither would Parkinson, who admired Malfoy too much to rat him out. It would be in Parkinson's best interest to tell Harry of her findings because it would loose me my boyfriend, but Draco was technically her boyfriend so it would humiliate her at the same time. I was a win win deal. I literally couldn't find anything that would screw up.

Still worked up, I glanced at the clock on the wall for the five hundredth time. I still had thirty minutes, so I decided to at least make myself look decent. This had to be believable. I rummaged through my chest, picking out a fitting red camisole and short shorts. I ruffled my curly red hair so it was stylishly messy, even sexy. Looking over myself in the mirror, I had to feel impressed. I seriously looked like I was heading out to meet a guy.

The clock told me it was time to get going. I finished applying mascara and red lip stick and tip-toed out of the room. The Common Room was -thankfully- empty, and I was able to slip out the port hole unnoticed. I ran through the maze of corridors until I nearly slammed into someone.. Filch. I groaned inwardly.

"What have we here?" He snickered. "Out past curfew?" I had to think fast.

"Actually," I backed away from him, "I actually came looking for you!" He raised an eyebrow. "Um.. I heard Harry -Harry Potter- saying he planned on cursing your beautiful cat as soon as he got the chance." I lied. Filch's eyes grew wide and he nodded toward me, rushing off. I stifled a giggle and ran to Malfoy and I's meeting place before bursting out in laughter.

Suddenly, a hand was on my waist. I spun around to face Malfoy, a smirk spread on his face. "What's so funny?" He asked. I got the feeling Parkinson was near, giving his attitude.

"I just got stopped by Filch," I breathed, "but I told him Harry planned on cursing his cat and he ran away like he was about to shit his pants!" Malfoy chuckled.

"Nice, babe, real classic." He snickered, a bit too much venom in his voice.

"Jesus, at least try to act like I'm the sexiest bitch in the world." I whispered. He pulled me close, for effect. I expected something dirty, seeing as it was him, but instead he nipped my ear lobe, making me jump.

"It's just fun watching you react to stuff I do, especially when you can't do anything about it." Oh, how I wanted to kill him right there. "Is she still watching? He whispered.

"Yeah," I answered, "I think she's still trying to figure it all out, dumb bitch."

"Then let's make it easy for her." He pulled back, and before I could figure out what he was going to do, his lips smashed against mine. I froze. But when he nudged me, I remembered we had company and instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I really got caught up in the kiss when his tongue pushed past my lips, not even asking for entrance. We began our match for dominance, which he won after sliding his cold hands up my shirt. We continue for several minutes, and I almost didn't realize something. I pulled away, panting.

"She.. She's gone," I breathed, "but someone else is there.." Malfoy turned to see who I was talking about and nearly got his head turned into a pumpkin by an angry Harry. Naturally, a smirk played on Malfoy's face when he saw his enemy's. I pretended to be a bit shocked, but not ashamed. After all, Potter was a little cheater himself. But nothing in the entire world could compare to the look on his face. It was like someone took a shit load of emotions; shock, horror, betrayal, hatred, sadness, fear, disgust, tossed it all in a blender along with a few facial features and stuck it on Harry's head.

"What.." He muttered, still shaking out of his horror-stricken state. "What the fuck?" He whipped his wand out and Malfoy did the same.

Although I meant to piss off Harry, I had definitely hoped to avoid violence.

Apparently that was impossible.

Shit.

**A/N its me again. just so you know they aren't in 'love' at the moment. Draco is just being his player self, that changes later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**A/N Sorry it's so short again!**

"SectumSempra!" Harry shouted, casting the first spell, one I also had never heard of. Malfoy dodged it for the most part; although it did nick his arm, leaving a bleeding cut behind. I gasped. What would have happened if that spell hit Draco head on? I shook my head at the thought of anyone dying. It then occurred to me: if Harry's first spell was something that.. violent, what else could he have up his sleeve? I knew I had to stop the fight, and to do that I would have to choose who to knock out first. Harry was being erratic, tossing unknown spells that inflicted physical wounds on Malfoy, making him ideal to get out of the fight first. On the other hand, if I _did_ take him out first, there was a chance Malfoy would hit him while he was down. I trusted Harry not to do something like that.

After much too long, I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I raised my wand and closed my eyes, trusting my wand to lock on to whomever it pleased.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, and upon opening my eyes I was surprised to find both duelers unconscious. But before I could attempt to figure out what was going on, footsteps could be heard approaching us. On instinct, I snatched a confused and barely conscious Draco's wrist and pulled him to his feet and down the hall, leaving the waking Harry to fend for himself.

There was a bit of problem- I had no idea where we were. Malfoy must've seen the lost expression on my face, because he chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"This way, stupid." I scowled, but he just smiled back. I blindly followed him through corridor after empty corridor. I realized for a second that we were on the seventh floor but the sound of footsteps kept us moving until I was pushed into a door.

I almost didn't recognize the clean room. It was the Room of Requirement, but it wasn't the cluttered piles of junk. Instead it was like when I first came to Hogwarts. A giant mattress took up most of the room and sweet smelling flowers lined the floor. I smiled and took in the beautiful scent. I heard a snicker and glared over at Malfoy, who had his hands in his pockets. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing; a grey tank top that perfectly revealed his muscly arms, and sweatpants. I caught a glimpse of something and grabbed his arm before he could protest.

"A tattoo?" I questioned, grinning teasingly. "You have a tattoo of a skull and... is that a snake?" I chuckled. He looked uneasy, and tried to pull his arm away.

"Hey-" He protested, but I cut him off.

"No I wanna see!" I whined, holding his arm in place. "Where do you even get a tattoo? I want one." I said, more to myself as I traced the tattoo with my finger. He sighed, a mixture of frustration and sadness.

"Trust me, you don't want this one."

"Why no-" I didn't finish as a memory surged through me like a wave. It was the Death Mark. Gasping, I threw myself into the arms of the blonde Death Eater. He stiffened, obviously shocked at my outburst. Well, I guess not everyone gets hugged by the person who just found out you were a Death Eater.

"Why are you hugging me." I was a statement, not a question. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I remember." I whispered. He looked puzzled.

"You remember what?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered even softer, "I'm so sorry." He has no idea what I'm talking about and I don't expect him to know. It was like that mark refreshed memories deep inside me, memories that I never remembered until now. Memories of my parents, and what they did; what they are trying to do even now. But some of these were recent memories, and it confused me why I hadn't remembered before. It was like an obliviate spell was just lifted from me.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, seeming to get a bit irritated.

"For what you have to do." He pulled away from me.

"You _know _about that?" He accused, his eyes narrowing and his breath coming out more shaky. I shook my head.

"I _remember_." I corrected, regaining myself. "I don't know what it was, but seeing that mark triggered something in me. I remember what my parents did, what they are doing, what you have to do.." I paused, realizing something, "What _I_ have to do.." He gave me a questioning look.

"What do you have to do?" He asked, looking a bit concerned for my sake. I inhaled deeply, my breath hitching in my throat. I swallowed the lump, and looked right into Draco's grey-blue eyes.

"I have to take down Gryffindor. I..I guess they're too much of a threat. I have to kill _everyone_ in my house_._"

* * *

**A/N Mwahahahahaaa! What do ya think? Yup they're growin closer, but don't get your hopes up just yet! My computer charger is a piece of shit, so I may not post for a bit :((( so sorry! anyway, comment!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mark

"What?" Draco ran a hand through his messy platinum hair. "But.. Thats.. I only have to kill one person, you, you have to kill so many.. that's mass murder. If you get caught, you're never leaving Azkaban.." I was almost shocked at his response. I expected him to, I don't even know, maybe smirk or shrug it off. He just never struck me as the type to care. "I'm having trouble coping, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I haven't had too much time to let it sink in, seeing as I just realized it myself... but oh my god you're right." My head fell into my hands. It was as if his stupid mark was a trigger. When I saw it, everything just surged into my brain at once. I tried to fight the tears, but I couldn't. I buried my head further into my arms, for fear of Draco laughing at me, but a strangled sob made it's way out of my throat. I waited for the mockery, but instead, warm arms wrapped around me. I slowly looked up at him, his grey orbs staring into my hazel ones.

I instantly felt connected to him somehow, I couldn't look away from him. It was probably the first time I realized how attractive he really was. His distinguished jaw line, and his bleach blonde hair seemed to compliment his icy blue-tinted silver eyes. My eyes drifted down to his ample lips, and I began to lean towards him, snapping my eyes back up to meet his for an instant then looking back at his approaching lips.

"Draco." I muttered, before our lips touched. It was surprisingly a gentle kiss, almost a healing one. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me up toward him, breaking the kiss. I nuzzled into his neck. I heard him chuckle. "What?" I questioned.

"I think that's the first time you ever called me by my first name." He told me.

"Really?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Probably because you've been an annoying git to me all year."

"Well that's because I thought you were a traitor," He smirked, "Plus you're really fun to piss off." I jumped off him and pointed at him.

"Oi!" I yelled, "I am not!" He laughed.

"You're proving my point right now." He pointed out. I froze, thinking about this, then put on a pouty face.

"Dammit." I punched his arm lightly. "Just shush up, stupid Slytherin."

"Make me, prissy Gryffindor." He mocked. Out of nowhere, I tackled him onto the bed and placed an arm over his mouth.

"Can you talk now?" I asked, louder than necessary. I gasped when he bit my arm. "Ow! That's so cheating, Malfoy! You can't bite! That hurt.." I arched my neck to examine my wound, and he bent his head and pecked my lips from underneath.

"You're fine, wuss."

"Am not, ugly."

"You didn't seem to think I was that ugly when you were checking me out a couple of minutes ago." He retorted. I opened my mouth to reply but closed it.

I crossed my arms and sat, my back facing him, just to see what he'd do.

"Come on, you're not seriously mad." I heard him snicker. I had to use all my self-restraint to keep from laughing, and held back a smile itching at the corners of my mouth. "Dorain, come on. Jo. Say something." I cracked a smile, but luckily he was behind me. I heard a sigh and arms wrapping around my waist. He breath tickled my ear when he spoke. "Come off it, Jo, it was a joke." I began to get lightheaded, and my head felt heavy. I fell back, my head hitting his.

"Ow!" I winced, rubbing the back of my head. He did the same.

"That was _not_ necessary." He growled.

"That was_ not_ on purpose," I shot back, copying his sarcastic tone, "I just got lightheaded." Draco thought for a moment before a sly smile spread across his face and I became worried.

"Do you get lightheaded when you're turned on?" He asked. I was taken aback. That was _not _what I was expecting. I shook my head.

"Where the hell do you get that from? No!" I insisted. He smirked and scooted closer to me; I responded by moving away. He quickly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me so our bodies were flush. I blushed and started to get dizzy.

"You lightheaded yet, Jo?" He snickered. I shook my head, but it was an obvious lie. "I think you are." He laughed.

"Go away, I'm tired." I said remembering it was the middle of the night.

"I can't leave, what If I get caught on the way to the dungeon? You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?" He pouted. I sighed.

"Fine, stay, but you sleep over there." I pointed to the opposite end of the huge bed. He sighed dramatically and crawled over as slow as humanly possible. I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile.

I used my wand to turn off the lights and fell back on the bed. I usually have a hard time sleeping, so I just lay there with my eyes open. I looked over towards where Draco was laying. He looked so peaceful. Suddenly, a burning sensation seared my arm. I winced and let out a grunt in pain. I yelled out as the pain grew worse, my entire arm felt as if someone set fire to it then stabbed it a multiple times with a sewing needle. Draco shot up and quickly moved close to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My.. my arm... i-it burns..." I managed. He heard him feel around for his wand and in an instant the light flicked on. I gasped. Draco winced.

On my arm, a symbolic skull and snake were intertwined.

On my arm, I bore a death mark.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know, I'm horrible. So sorry. **


End file.
